Bruce Meyer
by George J. Dance Bruce Meyer (born April 23, 1957) is a Canadian poet and academic.Bruce Meyer: Biography, Canadian Poetry Online, University of Toronto Libraries. UToronto.ca, Web, Dec. 13, 2014. Life Meyer was born in Toronto, Ontario. He earned a B.A. in English and Renaissance Studies from Victoria University, Toronto in 1980, an M.A. in English from the University of Toronto in 1982, a Ph.D. in English from McMaster University in 1988, and a Certificate of Post-Doctoral Research in Modern British and Canadian Literature from McMaster in 1990. He is a professor of English at Georgian College in Barrie, Ontario. He has been the director of writing and literature at the University of Toronto School of Continuing Studies, and has also taught at the University of Windsor, McMaster University, Trinity College at the University of Toronto, Seneca College, Humber College, Skidmore College, and Laurentian University Barrie Campus (where he was chief editor of The In Site, a poetry and short story magazine for Laurentian Barrie campus students).Bruce Meyer, Wikipedia, January 29, 2014, Wikimedia Foundation. Web, Dec. 13, 2014. He has been visiting writer at the University of Southern Mississippi and the University of Texas at Austin, and the Whidden lecturer at McMaster. Since 1999 he has been Artistic Director of the Leacock Summer Festival of Canadian Literature. He has also served as literary coordinator of Carnegie Days for the MacLaren Art Centre, advisor for the L3 Writers' Conference, and a member of the Barrie Arts and Culture Council. His broadcasts with Michael Enright on the Great Books for CBC's This Morning are the network's best-selling spoken word series, and his non-fiction book, The Golden Thread: A reader’s journey through the great books (Harper Collins, 2000) was also a national bestseller.Bruce Meyer, Black Moss Press. Web, Dec. 13, 2014. He is married to CBC journalist Kerry Johnston. The couple have a daughter, Kathleen. Recognition In 2010, Meyer was chosen as the inaugural Poet Laureate of the city of Barrie.Poet Laureate, City of Barrie. Web, Dec. 13, 2014. Awards *E.J. Pratt Gold Medal and Prize for Poetry, University of Toronto, 1980 *E.J. Pratt Gold Medal and Prize for Poetry, University of Toronto, 1981 *Alta Lind Cook Award for Writing, University of Toronto, 1981 *Alta Lind Cook Award for Writing, University of Toronto, 1982 *Short-listed, Gerald Lampert Poetry Award, 1989 *Finalist, T.S. Eliot Poetry Prize, Truman State University Press, 2000 *Ruth Cable Memorial Prize for Poetry, 1997, *Ontario Arts Council Literary Grant, 1987, *Ontario Arts Council Grant for Poetry, 1988, 1990, 1992, 1993, 1994, 1995 *Ontario Arts Council Writers' Reserve Grant, 2003, *Word Press Prize for Poetry for Oceans, 2004. Except where noted, award information courtesy the University of Toronto.Bruce Meyer: Awards and Honours, Canadian Poetry Online, University of Toronto Libraries. UToronto.ca, Web, Dec. 13, 2014. Publications Poetry *''The Tongues Between Us'' (chapbook). London: SWOP Press, 1981. *''The Aging of America'' (chapbook). Toronto: Aloysius Press, 1982. *''Steel Valley'' (chapbook; with James Deahl and Gilda Mekler). Toronto: Aureole Point Press, 1984. *''The Open Room''. Windsor, ON: Black Moss Press, 1989; Manchester, UK: Aquila Publishing, 1989. *''Radio Silence''. Windsor, ON: Black Moss Press, 1991. *''Shadow''. Windsor, ON: Black Moss Press, 1998. *''The Presence''. Ashland, OR: Story Line Press, 1999. *''Anywhere''. Toronto: Exile Editions, 2000. *''The Spirit Bride''. Toronto: Exile Editions, 2002. *''Oceans''. Toronto: Exile Editions, 2004; Cincinnati, OH: Word Press, 2004. *''Flights''. Willowdale, ON : KCLF-21 Press, 2004. *''Dog Days''. Windsor, ON: Black Moss Press, 2009. *''Mesopotamia: New poems''. Sudbury, ON: Your Scrivener Press, 2009. *''Bread''. Toronto: Lyrical Myrical Press, 2009. *''A Book of Bread''. Holstein, ON: Exile Editions, 2011.Search results = au:Bruce Meyer, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Dec. 13, 2014. *''Alphabestiary'' (with H. Masud Taj). Holstein, ON: Exile Editions, 2011. *''The Obsession Book of Timbuktu''. Windsor, ON: Black Moss Press, 2013. *''The Seasons: One hundred sonnets''. Erin, ON: Porcupine's Quill, 2014. *''Testing the Elements''. Holstein, ON: Exile Editions, 2014. Short fiction *''Goodbye Mr. Spalding''. Windsor, ON: Black Moss Press, 1996. ISBN 0-88753-282-9 Non-fiction *''In Their Words: Interviews with fourteen Canadian writers'' (by Bruce Meyer & Brian O'Riordan). Toronto: Anansi, 1985. *''Lives and Works: Interviews with Canadian writers'' (by Bruce Meyer & Brian O'Riordan). Windsor, ON: Black Moss Press, 1991. *''Profiles in Canadian Literature: Leonard Cohen''. Toronto: Dundurn Press, 1986. *''Profiles in Canadian Literature: Robert Service''. Toronto: Dundurn Press, 1991. *''Profiles in Canadian Literature: Frank Prewett''. Toronto: Dundurn Press, 1991. *''The Golden Thread: A Reader's journey through the great books''. Toronto: HarperCollins, 2000. *''Heroes: The champions of our literary imagination''. Toronto: HarperCollins, 2007. Edited *''Arrivals: Canadian poetry in the eighties'' (anthology). New York: Greenfield Review Press, 1985. *Frank Prewett, Selected Poems (edited with Barry Callaghan). Toronto: Exile Editions, 1987. *''Separate Islands: Contemporary British and Irish Poetry'' (anthology; with Carolyn Meyer). Kingston, ON: Quarry Press, 1988. *''The Stories: Contemporary short fiction of the English language'' (anthology). Toronto: Prentice Hall Canada, 1997. *''We Wasn't Pals: Canadian poetry and prose of the First World War'' (edited with Barry Callaghan). Toronto: Exile Editions, 2001. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the University of Toronto.Bruce Meyer: Publications, Canadian Poetry Online, University of Toronto Libraries. UToronto.ca, Web, Dec. 13, 2014. Audio / video *''Great Poetry by Bruce Meyer''. Toronto: Canadian Broadcasting Corporation (CBC Audio), September 30, 2006. See also *List of Canadian poets References Notes External links ;Poems *Bruce Meyer at Canadian Poetry Online (profile & 6 poems) ;Audio / video *Bruce Meyer at YouTube ;Books *Bruce Meyer at Amazon.com ;About *Bruce Meyer at Black Moss Press Category:Living people Category:Canadian poets Category:Canadian literary critics Category:Laurentian University faculty Category:1957 births Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Canadian academics Category:21st-century poets